


Out Take from Snow Harrie

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fairy Tales, Humour, M/M, mention of bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Cinderella and Prince Charming split up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Take from Snow Harrie

**Out Take from Snow Harrie**

"Did you hear?" Remus asked. "Prince Charming of Lockhart has split up with Cinderella!"

"No! Really?" Severus asked eagerly, before catching sight of Harrie's angry green eyes.

"I knew there was something going on between the two of you!" Harrie ranted. "I knew you didn't just go to the Forbidden Forest to look at centaurs! He can't have you, you're mine!"

"Harrie, there is nothing going on between me and Charming, I swear!"

"Apparently Cinderella caught him _in flagrante_ ," continued Remus.

Harrie glowered at Severus. "If you've gone anywhere near that - that man - I'll - I'll -"

Remus sighed. "It wasn't with a man or a woman, Harrie. It was a frog."

THE END


End file.
